


Soleil's Trap Doujin

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, FTM, Genderswap, M/M, Transformation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Soleil finds a dirty Hoshidan magazine about what appears to be two girls engaging in love making. Much to her dismay though, the magazine is actually about two feminine boys engaging in love making. Disappointed, Soleil throws the book away. But soon, she finds her life becoming quite similar to the story depicted inside the pages of the book.





	Soleil's Trap Doujin

In a far-off dimension, where the laws of reality are not the same as our own, a strange set of magazines was created. These magazines appear to be simple Japanese hentai magazines, or doujins, at first. But they hold the power to bend reality at their whims, changing whoever reads them and those surrounding so that their lives match more closely to that of the characters depicted on the magazine. One such doujin appeared one day in the world of Fates. In a back alley of an undisclosed town, a temporary dimensional rift appeared, and out of it flopped a reality doujin, quietly falling to the ground.

 

Soleil began walking home with her spirits dwindled. She’d just spent the entire day frolicking around town, hoping to get a cute dame to come home with her for some sweet action. But alas, all of her advances had been refused, and she sadly returned home empty handed.

She turned into a dimly lit back alley, eyes glued to the floor as she thought about what she could do better. Was it her compliment? Were they too generic? Or was it the way she talked? Did she come off too strong? Those were the sort of thoughts going through her head. She sighed. Maybe she’d ask her dad for some tips later. He didn’t have the cleanest track record but at least he was able to get one woman.

Suddenly, Soleil’s attention was drawn to a foreign object in her vision. Right there, in the middle of this dirty dingy alley, laid a shining pristine magazine. Soleil stepped towards it to take closer. It looked like a brand-new book. Had someone dropped it? Soleil looked around the alley but found no one there besides her. With a shrug, she picked up the magazine.

On the book’s cover, Soleil saw two beautiful girls displayed alongside many explicit warnings. She gasped in excitement. This must have been one of those dirty Hoshidan books she’d always heard about, the ones full of lewd illustrations of sexy women. Not only that, but this specific book seemed to focus on women solely, which was Soleil’s favorite type of lewd stuff. She hugged it tightly, though making sure to not crumple it. She was so excited and lucky to have found such a treasure. She needed to read it right now! Without any delay, she hurried back to her tent.

 

Soleil basically burst into her room, beads of sweat dropping down her face from the mad dash she’d just completed. Panting, she slowly walked to the bed, eyes glued to the cover of the book she held. She threw her shoes off haphazardly, mind growing alight thinking about all the possible scenarios this book could illustrate. With a plop, she threw herself onto her bed and sat up, her hands still tightly wrapped around the cover. She shook with excitement. Not only had she found a rare type of magazine in an alley, but the magazine itself was about her favorite topic: love between girls!

The front cover had a bunch of Hoshidan letters she didn’t understand, but that didn’t matter to her. Soleil didn’t need to understand the story or what the characters said. No, the power of girls love transcended language! Really, the only things that mattered were the two pretty ladies, holding each other closely, and the very understandable +18 warning on the cover, indicating the type of content that was part of this book.

Soleil sighed happily, opening the book and ready to be enraptured by it. The first page was fairly normal, the two girls were talking and acting friendly around each other. There was a lot of dialogue, not that Soleil knew what it said. Then on the second page the girls seemed to be acting more intimate with each other, blushing and holding hands, an unmistakable sing of their growing lust.

Finally, the third page had the sweet action Soleil was looking for. Her heart began racing, her face became flushed... The two girls started to make out! They slipped their tongues into each other’s mouths, saliva seeping down slowly, as their hands groped and touched the other’s bodies. Soleil noticed that they were both a bit flat, but she understood the appeal of beautiful girls didn’t come solely from breasts, even if those helped.

Then, after their display of affection, they began undressing on the fourth page. Soleil could feel herself salivating as her blush grew stronger, seeing their soft naked tops were displayed in all their feminine glory! They weren’t even wearing bras! This is exactly the sort of thing Soleil was looking for. She excitedly turned the page, ready to see the two girls playing with their most intimate parts when…

Dicks? Soleil was taken aback, excitement and arousal replaced entirely by confusion. Instead of having the usual vaginas that most girls carried, both of these girls were sporting a whole set of male equipment, one of them much bigger than the other. How did this happen? How could this happen? Why did the cute girls have dicks? Soleil stared at the page with a blank expression, trying to find any answers, but there were none. This must have been a mistake right? Soleil thought. She turned to see if the next page had anything different, only to see one of them began penetrating the other. What was happening?!

Her confusion quickly turned into anger. Soleil flipped through the pages of the magazine in rapid succession, hoping that, maybe, in some corner of this magazine, she would be able to find some girl-on-girl action. But her hopes were squashed, the pages only displayed the passionate sex session between these two effeminate boys. And it wasn’t like they were even intersex either. In none of the pages did the boys have vaginas, and they were both too flat to have breasts.

With extreme frustration, Soleil flung the magazine across the room. She’d been duped! Who would have thought that the two beautiful girls on the cover were actually guys? sDid Hoshidan people really enjoy that? Soleil could understand liking two girls, but two boys? This was like one of Nina’s weird fantasies!

Soleil laid down on her bed with a frown. She pulled up her bed covers and rested snuggly. At least she didn’t actually pay for that. It sucked that she’d been tricked by some dumb magazine, especially considering that girl on girl stuff was so hard to find. But it really wasn’t that big of a deal. She’d just throw away that trash tomorrow. For now, at least she could try dreaming about cute girls to get this sour taste off her mind.

 

The covers of Soleil’s bed were strewn all about, pillows shuffled in every direction. Soleil laid asleep in the middle of her bed, shifting and turning uncomfortably, sweat pouring from her skin profusely. She moved erratically, dislocating the bed even further as an invasive dream assaulted her mind.

Inside her dream, Soleil found herself naked in a bed with another girl. This girl had a slender frame, with long hair and soft lean shoulders. Her hands were dainty, her chest was puffy and flat, and her legs were long. She was the perfect picture of femininity. But as Soleil continued examining her body she found a baffling detail. Instead of possessing a gentle pink colored snatch, she sported a cute tiny flaccid dick.

However, instead of being disgusted, Soleil felt herself growing aroused. She looked down, expecting to see her watering pussy, but much to her surprise she found that she too sported a dick, though hers was massive in size compared to the girl’s. Soleil knew that something was wrong, that she should be horrified to find such a member hanging from her body, yet she couldn’t help but admire it. She felt proud and powerful from having such an amazing tool. But more than that, she felt the need to use it.

Soleil turned back towards the girl, who now laid on the bed, presenting her ass for Soleil. Soleil immediately knew what to do. She approached the girl and placed her massive manhood against her hungering hole. Without any hesitation she began penetrating this girl, filling Soleil with a sort of pleasure she’d never felt before. Soleil’s dick twitched, she held back her breath as she was about to-

A huge gasp left Soleil’s mouth as she bolted upright in a cold sweat. She panted furiously, taking some time to recompose herself. What was happening to her? Not only was she feeling a strange pervasive heat that coursed through her body, but she also remembered having some sort of nightmare, even if she couldn’t recall exactly what it was about.

But this heat she felt, it was so overbearing! Soleil couldn’t even think straight thanks to the warmth that permeated through her body. She NEEDED to find a way to get rid of it. She threw off her shirt, sweat pouring out of her body at alarming rates, yet the heat did not calm down. She tore her skirt and leggings off, her mind growing impatient, but once more the warmth seemed unaffected. Soleil tossed and turned. She wouldn’t survive if she didn’t get rid of this feeling. And then she found it. Down in her nether regions, the heat concentrated heavily, feeling the most uncomfortable. Maybe if she slid her hand in there…

As soon as her hand came into contact with her vagina Soleil emitted a wildly aroused moan. She grabbed of her mattress tightly, trying to take in the sudden jolt of pleasure. Her vagina was extremely sensitive! She’d almost cum just from touching it through her panties. She looked down to her underwear, her panties were entirely soaked! Actually, there was so much liquid that a large wet spot had formed in the bed.

Soleil delicately lowered her panties off, strands of sticky liquid coming off from the wet cloth, as the cool breeze of the room hit her burning womanhood. Though it was plenty dark in her room, Soleil could definitely notice something was wrong. Her vagina was very red, not aroused red but rather sick red. Moreover, the copious amounts of vaginal juices exiting her entrance were a clear signal that something was wrong. But the biggest problem Soleil found was her clitoris. It was extremely swollen, growing into the size of a small thick nub that protruded from her labia.

Soleil observed her clitoris closely. There was definitely something wrong with it, yet for some reason she wanted to touch it. Maybe it was the fog clouding her mind, or the way it throbbed crazily. Whatever it was, she slowly took her hand close to it and, as soon as she placed her fingers on it, she immediately arched back, a powerful orgasm overcoming her body. Her vagina spouted even more liquid, as her nub shook with pleasure. Soleil didn’t understand what was going on, but she did know that her clitoris was extremely sensitive, she’d just cum from touching it!

A part of Soleil wanted to get up and call a cleric. This was definitely not normal behavior. Soleil had heard the craziness about a girl’s puberty, but this seemed like the symptoms of some strange disease. Thus, the most logical response was to find someone with medical experience to help her. But her sudden powerful orgasms left a deep burning desire for sexual release. They felt like she was drowning in a pure unaltered essence of bliss. None of her years of masturbation or sexual experience could even compare. Soleil pondered, whether or not to she should be running out screaming for help or playing with her oversized nub some more. But during this time her body grew too impatient. Without her noticing, Soleil’s fingers wandered over to her clitoris, and once again, as soon as they made contact she came.

Soleil bent down trying to contain all the pleasure. The second orgasm fuzzed with her brain a little, slowing down her rational thought in favor of more carnal desires. Now, all those reasons not to masturbate seemed very weak. This was the best pleasure she’d ever experienced, and it whenever she came it got rid of that hot uncomfortable feeling. So why not just keep doing it?

Again, she brought her hands towards the clitoris, though this time managing not to cum immediately after touching it. She massaged it tenderly, her hand softly circling around the soft nub, until, without much warning, she came again. Soleil basked in the pleasure. She continued endlessly masturbating and orgasming throughout the night, until her brain could no longer handle it and she passed out on the bed.

 

Soleil stretched her arms with a long satisfying yawn. She’d just have probably the best sleep in her entire life, feeling completely refreshed and satisfied. It was as if all her pains and worries had melted away, she felt like today was definitely going to be a good day. Her good mood wouldn’t last for long though, as she very quickly noticed that, save for her bra, she was entirely naked.

A harsh blush came upon her face as memories of last night’s fun kicked into her mind, embarrassed that she’d given in so hard to pleasure. However, a much more important issue soon arose that caught her attention. Turning down towards her engorged clitoris, she found that it was now even larger, at the size of a small match, protruding straight from her nether regions. She brought her hands down to feel it and immediately reeled back as she noticed how sensitive it was.

Finally understanding the gravity of the problem, Soleil realized it was time to go get some help. Given that she’d contracted some sort of disease, she figured a cleric of some sort would be her best bet. And there was no better troubadour in camp than Forrest.

As Soleil pulled up her panties and got ready to leave, she suddenly found a very big problem. Or rather, a very pointy problem. Her clitoris stood tall, pointing from her vagina and clearly in the way of her putting her clothes on. Considering how sensitive it was, Soleil could tell that walking around would prove to be a struggle.

Nevertheless, it’s not like she had any other choice. If she wanted to get this fixed, she would need to endure it. Maybe this was karma for giving in to her desires last night. With an extreme amount of care, Soleil slowly grasped her throbbing clit. She shivered as she felt her cold hands meet her hot clitoris, gritting her teeth from the aggravating waves of stimulation. This was definitely going to be a challenge.

She closed her eyes and slowly pulled her clitoris down, pressing it close to her leg. Then, with her other hand, she pulled her panties up, covering her vagina and aching clit. Soleil let out a moan of arousal, feeling her silky underwear press softly against her enlarged member. She wanted to stop and masturbate right there but delaying herself would only make things worse.

Soleil took long deep breaths. She had gotten her panties on, but the battle wasn’t won yet. She still had to get her leggings on. She reached out to grab them, using slow meticulous movements so that her swollen clit wouldn’t rub too much and began putting them on. Slowly and with the utmost care, she pulled the leggings up both of her leg. She worked meticulously, as every sudden movement translated into her clit clashing against her flesh or the fabric and sent jolts of pleasure through her system, until she finally managed to put them on.

Finally, Soleil let out as sigh of relief, as she gathered the rest of her clothes. She’d managed to avoid any more orgasms from her heated loins, but as she began moving off the bed, she suddenly realized her trials were far from over. Though contained, her clit still throbbed for release, and every small motion she made led to an explosion of pleasure from her private parts. She’d have to take this extra carefully if she was to survive.

 

Soleil sauntered through camp with fatigue and anxiousness. First she’d gone all the way to Forrest’s tent, but found that the boy had left for someplace else. Then she’d headed off towards the medical tent, and for some reason no healers were there! And all of this while suffering from an overexcited clit and a continuously aroused vagina. Now she struggled to straddle towards the library tent, a place where Forrest was also known to be at. Her patience was at an end though. If she didn’t find someone soon then…

Suddenly, in the distance, Soleil saw someone stepped out of the tent. She focused her gaze. Much to her luck, she realized it was just who she was looking for, Forrest! She tried trying to yell out to him to get his attention, but suddenly found herself unable to move at all, her gaze solely fixated on his figure. He was… He was beautiful. His cute plump body, the cute curly clothes, they all made him look like the most attractive guy in the world. Just the fact that he was a girly guy made him extremely attractive to her.

“Oh, Soleil!” Forrest jumped with surprise. “I didn’t see you there.”

Soleil flinched. Somehow, she was now in directly in front of Forrest, which was very strange to her as she was a few feet away from him just seconds ago. Soleil couldn’t remember running towards him, as they both stood in front of the library tent.

But more importantly, now that Soleil was closer, she could more easily admire Forrest. She felt herself choke up, unable to think about anything other than him. The way he radiated brightly emitted an aura of beauty that was simply asphyxiating. Though she was sweating before because of her changes, she was now sweating from being in front of Forrest.

“Are you ok?” He asked with concern. The young man stepped forward and placed his hand on Soleil’s forehead. “Gods Soleil, you’re burning up!”

Soleil felt herself orgasm as she felt Forrest hold her. The boy was so cute, she absolutely wanted to devour him. Maybe she could get him to…

“That’s it, we’re going to the medical tent.” They boy said with determination. “You’re very clearly sick. Don’t worry about a thing ok, I’ll take care of you.”

A wicked smile crept upon Soleil’s face. She was on cloud nine, being dragged through camp by the army’s cutest boy. By this point any thoughts of worry about her condition were gone, her brain now only filled with lust-ridden thoughts about Forrest.

She day-dreamed about how much she wanted to kiss him, plant her lips all around his plump body, getting to touch every inch of his softness and warmth. How great it would feel to play with his little dick, teasing it with her hands, tasting and sucking it with her tongue, and letting it enter her most inner places. But most importantly she dreamed about ramming his tight little asshole with her massive-

“Here we are.” Forrest said as they arrived to the medical tent. “I don’t know what’s wrong, but you can’t rest easy here while I figure it out.”

Forrest guided Soleil onto one of the beds, where she sat down, still feeling very delirious. He then stepped back towards one of the cabinets and began browsing through the staves and medicines.

As lucky as Soleil was for getting Forrest’s attention, she realized she was throwing her chance away by being so passive and sheepish. She hadn’t even talked to him yet, for God’s sake! No, if she wanted to catch him she needed to be more assertive. That’s what boys like, right. Right then, in that moment Soleil had decided, when he came back she would come on the prowl and reel him in.

And soon enough Forrest did, as he walked back carrying some potions and salves.

“These probably won’t cure whatever you have, but they’ll make you feel better. Once you do feel better maybe we can figure out what’s wrong.”

“Hey Forrest, you’re very cute.” Soleil blurted out with a dazed tone.

Forrest gave a confused look, completely taken aback by the random compliment. “Um… Thanks?” He answered.

“And I mean, like, super cute. Like, you’re the cutest guy I’ve ever seen. Scratch that, you’re the cutest person I’ve ever seen.” Soleil grinned. Her compliments were definitely working, as she saw Forrest blushing, his eyes averting Soleil’s gaze.

Soleil struggled to push herself off the bed and stand up, still dizzy from her affliction, causing Forrest to snap back to reality. “Soleil, you should really sit down! You’re not well enough to be walking around yet!”

He placed his hands on her shoulder, gently trying to guide her onto the bed. Soleil smirked, she’d snatched him. She brought her arms to his hips and pushed him closer, catching Forrest by surprise. Then, without warning, she closed her eyes and plunged towards Forrest’s face, planting a kiss directly on his lips.

Forrest tried to struggle at first, but Soleil’s warms tongue and touch melted his protest away and he soon began returning the kiss, their tongues dancing away in their mouths while they traded saliva. Soleil let go of Forrest triumphantly. After seeing the lust in his eyes, she knew she’d been successful.

With the boy was still in a confused from the sudden turn of events, Soleil took advantage of the opportunity and sat him down on the bed she was just on. She guided her hands towards his pants and licked her lips as she unbuckled them. The sound once again woke him from his trance.

“So-Soleil, wh-what’re you doing?!” He objected, trying to struggle away from her grasp.

His struggle was much weaker by this point. Without much effort, Soleil managed to quickly open his pants up. From his frilly feminine underwear, a petite cute penis poked out. Soleil could barely contain her drool from falling out as she pulled down his panties to reveal his cock. It was just like she thought, small and cute.

Without hesitation she dove into his crotch and began covering Forrest’s dick with saliva. Forrest moaned loudly, feeling his small prick being caressed inside Soleil’s mouth. She licked his rod eagerly, her tongue swirling around and about his penis while she savored his tasty penis. Though Soleil had never thought of having sex with a boy, she felt pure ecstasy from having his penis in her mouth. 

Forrest’s lack of experience was soon apparent, as the boy could not hold all the stimulation in. With a cute sputter and spatter, he released his sperm into Soleil’s mouth, who orgasmed as she began tasting his sweet seed. She greedily sucked all the sperm in, making sure not to let a single drop of his nectar out of her mouth.

Once Forrest released all of his cum into Soleil, she sat back on the floor, a look on pure bliss on her face, while she savored his cum. Soleil couldn’t believe this had worked. Forrest’s cute prick was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen, and his cum was all she’d ever dream of. She could die happy right now.

She was suddenly thrust back into reality as she found Forrest kneeling down in front of her, undoing her belt. She swallowed, making the boy squirm about in nervousness.

“I was just- Umm- Gonna return the favor.” He said shyly, a soft blush on his face.

Soleil was about to tell his it was alright, when her clitoris shot out from her panties as he pulled down her leggings. Her body shot backwards in shock, feeling millions of bolts of electricity from her extremely sensitive member rampaging through her veins. Knowing how bad it would get, Soleil wanted to stop him from going any further. But the shock of pleasure that spread throughout her system just from him removing her panties quite literally left her speechless.

She squirmed around as Forrest took hold of her clitoris. She felt like it had gotten bigger, but reality seemed so warped to her right now she couldn’t really know. Soleil writhed once more as he wrapped his lips around her throbbing length, cumming once more from the pure pleasure that spread throughout her body. Every single moment her clit spent in his mouth felt like ten orgasms going off all at once. Before long, cognitive thought began disappearing from her system, as Soleil passed out from the excitement.

 

Forrest laid Soleil’s unconscious body on the medical tent’s bed. Still blushing from their previous interaction, he fidgeted uncomfortably.

“I know you’re probably not hearing this, but I’m very sorry. I don’t know what came over me, but you were so attractive I couldn’t keep my lust to myself and ended up going a little bit overboard.” He sighed. “It’s just… I don’t normally do this and… It was my first time with a guy… I never thought I could enjoy this sort of thing with other men, but… I guess we learn new things about ourselves everyday.”

Forrest smiled. “I’ll check up on you in the morning. Sleep tight.” He planted a kiss on Soleil’s forehead, and happily skipped out from the tent.

 

Soleil yawned as she woke up, feeling completely refreshed having a very good rest. She shifted comfortably on the bed. Lifting her head, she sighed as she saw her lower body. Ugh, morning wood again. She laid back onto the bed, thinking what her plans for today were gonnna be. Maybe she’d sleep in for a little longer… … …

Wait, morning wood? Soleil bolted upright as she processed what she just saw. Girls shouldn’t have morning wood. Without pause she lowered her leggings, freeing her bulging, newfound member from its constraints. She had a penis! And it was massive, at least 12 inches long! How could this be possible?!?

Still in awe from the shock, Soleil touched it, hoping that it would just go away or that it wasn’t real, but sensing her hands on her rod Soleil could tell it was definitely real. She sat back astounded. What had happened to her? How did this happen at all? She had to find a way to fix this!

“Umm… I’m sorry for interrupting.” Soleil’s attention was suddenly caught by Forrest, who had quietly slipped in. “I can see you’re feeling better now, so that’s great. But if you want to do dirty stuff, please do it in the privacy of your room.” He gave a bright shining smile, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

“Forrest you gotta help me!” Soleil pleaded, struggling to move because of her new addition. “I’m not a guy!”

Forrest looked at her with confusion. “You got the equipment for it though.”

“No, you don’t understand! Last night, or I guess two days ago, I woke up feeling hot and bothered, and found that my clit was growing. Then all that stuff with us happened, and now I’ve turned into a guy! I was a girl before, I swear!” She said, distress showing on her face.

“Soleil, what are you talking about. You’ve always been a guy.”

“You have to believe me! I mean…” Soleil thought about how to convince him. “My clothes! They’re all girly, and so are my mannerisms!”

“Well, so are mine, but I’m not a girl.” Forrest replied casually.

Soleil sighed. “What about yesterday? We did all that dirty stuff and I came onto you? Don’t you think I was acting out of the ordinary? And I was very sick, right?”

“I dunno Soleil, you’ve always been very promiscuous… But- You seem really bothered by this, so I’ll believe you.”

Soleil’s face beamed up. “Thank you, thank you!” She ran up to Forrest and gave him a grand hug, forgetting still that her member was erect. Forrest blushed when he felt Soleil’s throbbing member, awkwardly standing still until Soleil realized what she was doing.

“Err- Sorry.” She said shyly, letting go of Forrest. Now that she had someone on her side, she could finally find a wat to fix this.

“Ok then, I’m sure the library here has something on curses.” Forrest proposed. “Maybe we can find a solution there.”

Soleil nodded excitedly. Without further delay, the two began making their way towards the camp’s library. The trip was mostly uneventful, though Soleil spent much of it staring at Forrest’s butt, her imagination running amuck with perverted thoughts.

The air of the tent was dusty and stale, old faded particles of books floating around due to lack of use. Shelves decorated its interior, filled to the brim with books on a wide array of topics. So abundant were the books in this library that there were mountains of them stacked on top of each other next to the shelves, with clusters of books lying about on the floor and tables.

“If I remember correctly, there should be a book about curses around here.” Forrest said, as he walked deeper, into the back of the tent.

Soleil perused behind Forrest, with thrill. This library had tons of books! And Forrest was the cutest- err- smartest boy around, so they’d definitely find a solution to her problem. However, Soleil didn’t know what to look for or where, so she simply followed quietly behind Forrest. Which she didn’t mind cause he had a nice behind.

Forrest pulled up some small stepping stairs and placed them in front of a shelf. He climbed on top of the step and began searching through the books with a determined look in his face. Soleil on her part, couldn’t help but be distracted by Forrest’s ass, now more than before since it was at her eye level. While her dick hadn’t really calmed down before from being with Forrest, now it roared in excitement from the excellent view. 

It’s just… His ass was so pretty! It was soft and plump, with the prefect round curvature that would make any girl jealous. It should be a crime to have such a good ass. And Soleil was so close to give it a nice touch. She wondered how it would feel. Would it be thick and tough or soft and malleable? And how would the inside of his ass feel?

“Um…” Soleil’s train of thought was interrupted by Forrest, who’d turned around and looked at her with a pout his face flushed red. “Could you not grab my ass while I look for this book?”

Soleil turned to see she had somehow begun grabbing Forrest. She lifted her arm from him, blushing in embarrassment. “I’m sorry! I don’t know what came over me. It’s just… You have a very nice ass.”

With a scowl, Forrest turned again, resuming his search for the book. Soleil sighed. She needed to focus if she wanted help. She couldn’t afford to bother Forrest. She tried to ignore the strain in her pants by focusing on something else. Her sight around the library. The whole place was dull and boring, the only thing interesting around here was Forrest ass.

Soleil shook her head. No dirty thoughts. Maybe this would be easier if she could put her mind to other things, but her throbbing member made it hard for her to. And maybe people would like this place if it was prettier. And if it smelled better, this place was so musky she could barely breathe. What if Forrest’s butt was as musky? Probably not, since he cared so much about hygiene, but what did it smell like?

Forrest let out a loud squeal when he felt something pressing against his butcheeks. He turned around to find that Soleil had planted her face in his ass.

“S-s-sol-e-eeil! Wh-a-a-at’re you doooing?!” He moaned as Soleil pressed into his inner parts.

“I’m-*Sniff* Sorry Forrest but I-*Sniff* just needed to know how your ass smelled.” She replied, taking in deeps breaths next to him.

Soleil let out a frown. Either his ass didn’t smell, or his clothes were blocking his sweet odor. No matter how hard she sniffed him in she couldn’t get anything. Well, if she couldn’t smell it, maybe she could taste it. Without hesitation, Soleil began liking into the boys pants, her tongue swirling hungrily outside of her mouth as she tried to catch a single taste of his ass.

Any protest or objection in Forrest had completely died out by now, who moaned happily as Soleil licked his ass through his pants. Dick erect and asshole twitching, Forrest pushed his ass further into Soleil’s face, enjoying every single motion of her tongue.

But this wasn’t enough for Soleil. Though her tongue moved erratically around his ass. She couldn’t taste anything but the cloth her bore. Her penis poked harshly against her skirt. She wanted more. She NEEDED more. With all the strength in the world, Soleil plucked the boy from the shelf, and laid him face down on a nearby table.

Forrest laid on the table confused on what was happening. He turned his head to face Soleil, and found that she had taken her leggings off, as her magnificent member stood out mighty erect from her loins. Forrest’s mouth became wide open, as he eyed the tool up and down. It looked so big and juicy…

Without warning, Soleil forcefully swatted Forrest’s pants down and pulled off his panties. Breathing heavily with excitement, she pressed the tip of her massive organ against Forrest’s hole. Forrest squirmed a bit.

“W-w-wait Soleil, you’re too bii-IIIIIIGGGGG-” Forrest’s plea was cut short as Soleil began inserting her rod into him.

Soleil couldn’t believe how good having a dick was. The feeling of having her dick squeezed by Forrest’s insides was ten million times better than any of the masturbation session she’d ever had before. She slowly pushed more and more of her length in, enjoying how the boy’s squirms translated into rhythmical movements in his anus.

As the base of Soleil’s dick hit the Forrest’s ass, she finally felt complete, as if this was the feeling she needed her entire life. With both hands she took a hold of Forrest’s ass cheeks and smiled. They were soft and malleable. She pulled herself back and then thrusted with force, making Forrest grunt. This was gonna be good.

Soleil began to slam in and out of Forrest slowly. At first it was very though, his ass was so tight that she struggled to push in her dick, even after pulling out. She knew that her dick was enormous, but this was surely tighter than normal. She slapped one of Forrest’s cheeks, making the boy eep.

“Forrest you’re so tight… Could it be you’re a virgin.” Soleil smiled, thinking nothing of the comment. But as she saw the boy look down with embarrassment she knew it was true.

Her dick hardened even more while inside Forrest. She’d gotten a motherfucking virgin. In her excitement, her thrusts began growing faster and stronger, Forrest’s ass becoming more malleable as his grunts of pain began turning into sweet moans of pleasure.

With every buck of her hip, their moans grew loader, joining in unison to form a rich melody of pleasure. Soleil’s balls swaying as they hit against Forrest’s. She began shoving her cock in more forcefully, leading to louder and more lively groans from Forrest.

“You like that, don’t you slut?” Soleil asked, slapping his ass.

And truth was, he did. Forrest enjoyed being dominated by Soleil and taking in all of her girth. All those years he spent denying the truth about his sexuality were so oppressing. But now, he was finally being liberated by Soleil’s enormous cock, making him feel happier than he’d ever felt before.

Soleil’s dick twitched as her balls churned cum tirelessly. Forrest’s ass was too good, she was reaching her limit. In a last ditch effort to get more pleasure, she began pounding faster and harder, taking Forrest to his limit as his tiny dick spurted out all of his seed.

And with a final pump, Soleil dumped her cum into Forrest’s ass. The two of them moaned together, their dicks releasing their sticky seed to the world. Soleil laid on top of Forrest, holding tightly to him as her massive dick continued releasing buckets of sperm, Forrest’s own dick already calmed down. The two remained closed in embrace as their high died down. Soleil brought Forrest’s face closer to hers and planted a deep passionate kiss, which Forrest happily reciprocated, the two sharing saliva amorously as the last drops of sperm left Soleil’s dick.

Letting out a satisfied sigh, Soleil pulled her dick out of Forrest’s ass. She stretched her arms out, feeling very fulfilled.

“Soleil…” Forrest whimpered beneath her, still quivering from the pounding he received. “If you keep doing this we won’t be able to find how to fix you.”

Soleil began buckling her pants back up with a thoughtful expression. “Maybe that’s not such a bad thing…”

“Huh?” Forrest turned meekly towards her.

“Forrest I gotta say, these past few days have given me the most amazing sex I’ve had in my life. Yeah, it was scary turning into a guy, but having a penis feels awesome. I honestly don’t think I can go back.”

“But-” Forrest tried to interject, but was promptly cut off.

“Honestly, I think I’d rather live the rest of my life like this.” She said, as she calmly walked out of the library. She turned to Forrest and blew him a kiss, leaving the boy flushed. “Call me if you ever wanna have fun again, alright sweetie.”

And with that, she simply left, or rather he, now that he was a guy. Soleil figured living as a guy would definitely be strange, but he was excited for what was to come.

 

Finally reaching his tent, Soleil sat on his desk chair, reminiscing about the events of the past few days. He’d somehow turned into a guy, a prospect that, while scary at first, turned out to be the best thing he’d ever experienced. Who would’ve thought being a guy would feel so good?

But as Soleil looked aimlessly around his room, feeling very happy about himself, he suddenly noticed something odd in his desk. There were a ton of books, stacked upright in the back of his desk. He picked up one of them and gasped. These weren’t just regular books! These were more Hoshidan dirty books, just like the one he’d found before.

Soleil flipped through the pages of the book. And this one was just like the last one! It was about two girly boys having sex. Soleil’s eyes flickered as he finally put two and two together. How could more of them appear out of nowhere in her room? Could it be that these books were responsible for his transformation? If that was the case…

Soleil smiled devilishly. With these books, there were some changes needed around here…

Amazing pic I commissioned from Donkaqq based on this: https://donkaqq.tumblr.com/post/175148386761/commission-soleilxforrest-a-drawing

**Author's Note:**

> Another upload so soon?! Yeah! With summer kicking in with full force, I'm finally able to write a ton again, so expect me to post some stuff for a while. I don't have much to say about this one. I really like ftm tf, trap x trap and Soleil, so this hits all the good points. Kinda think the sex scenes were a bit too short, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
